Before It's Finally Over
by GiggiEba
Summary: Recommended ONLY if you've read all 3 stories in my trilogy. This is a very long, last/bonus chapter, as thanks to all the reviews and views this has received from my attentive readers. Thanks to all of you! *Rated M for safety* (BONUS/3) (One-Shot)


***Ah, I'm so sorry its late! I meant to post this a day earlier, but my brain said, "No, sleep now, FanFiction later." Sadly I had to obey… but here it is! Fresh off the proofreading press! Enjoy, and be on the lookout for a possible continuation/AU of this story, explained in more detail at the end.***

* * *

**Spice's Pov**

I rushed down the endstone stairs, eager to meet her. She was the previous goddess, Enderbrina. Her brother, Herobrine, had picked me to take her place. I was to be the new goddess, and like her, I had a fighter's spirit. I heard voices in the throne room, and they got louder. I recognized one as Herobrine's voice, the other a higher-pitched voice; likely my heroine, Enderbrina. I hoped to become a hybrid like her, but when I got to the throne room, I nearly threw up. She was bent over a dead human, a second one off to the side, and she was _eating_ it! Herobrine turned toward me, surprise filling his expression. I looked between the gruesome sight and him, and he ushered me to a new room.

"What the fuck was that!? She… she…"

"Hold on, Spice. You don't know the full story." I took a deep breath, and found a dragon plush held out to me. "Here, these tend to be… comforting."

I took the plush, looking at it. It had big eyes with dilated pupils, and a cute, rippled snout. Its wings were just the right size, and its tail was too.

"Thanks…"

He sighed, "Let me explain it to you."

* * *

"Wow… okay… I guess she's a little justified, then…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will be fine. Unlike the enderman that came before you, I see in you what I saw in her when she was still mortal."

I nodded, having heard about Haneth's treatment of her. He had kept her in that other world's version of the Nether World. I didn't think too much into the details, and we went back to the throne room, where she was still eating. I could feel why we were keeping our distance, though. She radiated a feeling of mindlessness, as her crimson coated hands tore up the flesh of the second corpse into bite-sized pieces and she hungrily shoved them into her mouth. I turned to Herobrine, who was trying to get my attention.

"How long has it been since I chose you?"

"Uh… three months?"

He glanced back at Enderbrina. "I see… makes sense. It's been about three centuries, since she stopped visiting for regular checkups."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

His gaze landed on me again. "She normally doesn't eat this much, nor with this much vigor."

"So maybe she's really hungry?"

He smiled. "No, that's unlikely. Most likely, she's pregnant." I couldn't help being surprised. What kind of monster is she? And who is the father!? "Well, looks like she might be done soon. Why don't you uh…" He looked at my expression. "Oh. You're wondering who the father is, aren't you?"

I nodded fearfully. "Y-yeah… who could possibly love someone who eats their own species?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "Her husband is in _no way_ a human. Far from it." He grew silent, his eyes shut for a moment. Then, I felt a gaze boring into me from near Enderbrina. She looked up from the corpse, and I looked over to see… "Ah, so you were able to take a moment to meet the trainee. Good to see you again, Slenderman."

He was so _pale!_ I couldn't understand what he was. A monster, for sure. Tall, skinny, paper-white skin, arms that hung down to reach his knees. She was, no doubt, smiling up at him. He was as tall as an enderman, too, without a visible face. Two-and-a-half meters tall, and I saw a multitude of black, slithery things emerge from behind him, and was about to warn her but she was picked up by them, and I heard the sound of ripping flesh. Behind that faceless mask was a gaping maw of a mouth, lined with two sets of sharp, pointed, pearly white teeth. She kissed the faceless monster, so I assumed that was her husband. I couldn't take any more.

I fainted.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry, she'll learn in no time."

"You must show me how this 'immortal training' works."

"Of course I will, but with my memories. I remember mine… not the easiest of things, but definitely worth it. Especially since I was able to defeat you."

A deep chuckle reached my ears. "Yes, but on account of our newest addition, you should keep the exertion to a minimum. We don't want this child to die before it can even enter the world."

A sigh. "I know… that's the one thing I hate about being pregnant."

"So what kind of combat are you teaching her first?"

"I was thinking melee. I'm not great with ranged weapons, but I did have Kentu make me a bow at some point, with pure obsidian arrowheads. It slices through human flesh like a hot knife through butter."

I groaned, trying to sit up. I found that painful, and rolled over on my side, which was… tolerably painful. I saw that faceless _thing_ again, and she was sitting next to him, facing toward me. Her gaze was on me, but I couldn't tell if Slenderman was looking at me, though I certainly felt a gaze on me that wasn't hers. She stood up, coming over to me.

"Sorry, Spice. This whole thing is probably scary for you. What do you say we begin with some training? Help you forget this?"

I grumbled before responding. "I don't think I can forget this."

"Then let's take your mind off it. Again, time to begin training."

I frowned at her, and sat up slowly, my entire body felt sore for some reason. I supposed it was because I fell to the ground, likely in a heap. Standing was a bit difficult, but I found a pale hand held out to me. I looked at it for a moment, noticing how long the fingers were. I looked up at Slenderman, he was waiting patiently. I pushed his hand away and teleported to the throne room, followed by Enderbrina and… that monster. She said something unintelligible to him, and he nodded, disappearing. She frowned as she walked up to me, and before I could blink she had teleported me into a large room, with an obsidian statue holding a sword. I smirked at the thing, wondering why she had brought me here. I heard her voice over the intercom.

"Think of this as punishment for rejecting my gentlemonster's help. Obsidian statue, level four. Begin."

The statue took up a fighting stance, and I was instantly on guard. I found a sword in my hand, and it attacked.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I watched her trying to fight the thing, seeing her poor blocking strategy. It wouldn't kill her, but she would be out of commission for a few days. Herobrine had told me to take whatever measures I needed to in order to train her. I was working on her manners first, for sure. I didn't care if Slenderman was all new to her, she would respect him, and me as her superiors. I told the obsidian statue to stop, and it did. It returned to its original position, and Spice got to her feet, albeit a wobbly stance. I saw the machine take her borrowed sword away, and the door unlocked. She ran out into the hallway, seeing me standing there. She growled, and I growled right back.

"You will respect me, _and_ my husband. _You_ are the trainee. Go back to the castle, and be well-rested within four days unless you wish for something even harsher. Good day."

I teleported back to Slenderman's mansion, immediately feeling less angry. I went up to Gaia's room, soon to be my new child's room. It was refurbished, with Gaia's old crib renewed and in perfect condition. The mobile above the bed depicted everyone, and a few zombie children. Laughing Jack had made it. Since he had been so fond of Gaia, I had asked him to make it, and he had happily done so. Of course, the clothes had been picked out by Trenderman, and Sally had helped pick out a few stuffed animals. With EJ, before I had nearly died permanently, he had seen me without clothing, so it was fine with both myself and Slenderman that he helped deliver the baby when it came time. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Still thinking about Haneth?"

I sighed, it was Offenderman. His hand slipped from my shoulder, and his presence moved away. He knew how much proximity to give me.

"Not often… why?"

He sighed, pulling the pendant from his inside pocket of his trench coat. "I was going to suggest you have one of your Minecraft friends put the memories into this."

I shook my head. "No, I have to keep these memories this time… everything from the time you did that… it's all fuzzy around it. I can hardly remember _why_ we had to do that."

He frowned, and opened the pendant. He had been practicing how to manipulate the memories inside, so he could relive the moments he most enjoyed with his victims. Slowly, a few memories came back to me.

"There… now do you remember?"

Surprised, I looked back in my memories. I nodded, and I heard him sigh softly. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you so relieved about?

"That I did it right."

I smiled. "You sure did. Come on, let's head back to the living room. I'm sure everyone is getting suspicious."

**Herobrine's Pov**

It wasn't that I was mad. I was disappointed. Level four was one of the easiest fighting styles, and Spice had miserably failed. Even my sister had been able to handle level five difficulty when she began her training with me. However, Spice was barely able to handle level two in the training rooms. I decided to ask Simon to brew up a potion for her to boost her skills, permanently. I left her in the training room with the difficulty set to 0.1, the lowest it could go. Once in the castle, I saw Simon walking toward the kitchen, and followed him.

"Hey, Simon."

"Hey. How's the trainee doing?"

"Not good. That's why I came to you. I need your help. Can you brew a potion to make all her skills better, permanently, so she can actually have a chance with level three?"

"Geez, she's that weak?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So, can you?"

"I can try. I'll need a piece of a Nether star."

I held one out in a phial to him, and he took it. "This is a piece of one of Red's life stars…"

"I figured you might request something like that so I had gotten it just in case. It is coincidence that you need it for this potion."

"Alright. Well, I'll get to work on it."

I nodded, headed back to the training room.

* * *

**Slenderman's Pov**

Enderbrina had come back agitated, but seeing her expression change to a calmer one was comforting, in a way. She went off to Gaia's room. I saw my brother, Sexual Offenderman, stand up. He came over to me.

"Look… I know she's your wife, but I'm gonna go talk to her. I gave her this pendant when that guy had us all chained up," he said, showing me the heart-shaped item on a chain.

"Very well, go speak with her. Do not lay a finger on her, or you will answer to me."

He made a motion that suggested he was rolling his eyes, and walked off, following in her path. What he had done, though it had been somewhat necessary, made me want to rip him to shreds while he was alive. He was my brother, though. I would not do something so barbaric. As soon as the two of them were back, I asked her what they had talked about, and after hearing her explanation, it was indeed a harmless conversation.

"You know… Hallowe'en is coming up soon," she said, throwing her arms around my neck. "I was hoping for another _special present_ this year."

It was difficult to resist her words getting to me, but I stayed composed. "Perhaps you and I could celebrate on Christmas, instead. The Creepypastas will be too busy watching the holiday horror movies to notice anything."

Her smile grew, and she kissed me before going and sitting with everyone else. How lucky it was that Nature woman had brought her here, and after such a rough life in that video-game world, she deserved to be here. I still remembered the first day I had met her. Even then I had thought of her as beautiful… but not one to love. Zalgo had been the one to tell me I would never find love, and had laid out his rules for me to follow. Yet, here she was. The many centuries had shown me countless human women, but none as monstrous and chillingly gorgeous as Enderbrina, something I had not known I longed for until she had become mine. I had watched her from afar at first, my interest piqued as with so many other — more human — women. Our first encounter, she had run from me. Then we met for a second time on that rooftop. That was the place I had learned she was immortal.

Yes, she was nearly the complete opposite of me, but we were drawn to the other as though we were magnets. Though, admittedly, when she had become pregnant — while it was no surprise — I had questioned my own sanity. While we had happily agreed to be husband and wife for eternity, I did not know how to take care of a child so small and needy.

Sally had been eight when I found her. Of course, she would forever be eight, and still spoke like and acted like an eight-year-old girl. How strange I had seen it fit to take her in, even though she was a human child. I had felt the monster within her little self, though. She was just like the rest of us… but much kinder and sweeter, _most_ of the time.

The only thing I wondered about was my brother's sudden affection for her. He had always pestered her before he knew she was my wife, but now it seemed… he had been staying away from the city quite often, smiling genuinely whenever she was in the room, and keeping his hands to himself unless he was trying to get her attention. He had even given her a harmless rose, though everyone had held their breath when he had offered it. She had cringed away, though the only thing keeping her had been then flower's allure, something it always held when my brother offered a rose. However, this time, he had waited, patiently, for her to take it. When she didn't, he had withdrawn his offer and went off to his room, staying there for the rest of the day.

Now, however, whenever it was Mother's Day, her birthday, or Hallowe'en, he would bring her a half-dozen roses, each of the six a different color, but one would always be purple. I had confronted him many times about this, but he had only said it was a simple gift for her over the years. Finally, I forced my way into his mind and saw… just what he had been doing all this time. Perhaps my relationship with Enderbrina had caused this major change in mindset. All I knew was that she was safe with him. I could trust him, to an extent. However, I never left her alone with him unless one of my other two brothers was there, or if one of the older Creepypastas was with her.

He seemed unfazed by this, and continued giving her roses and half-dozen bouquets. When I asked her about it one night, she had giggled and said they were all dematerialized, and she planned to blanket the city ground with them when there were enough. When I asked her if my brother knew about this, she said she had hinted toward it heavily. I knew with his advanced knowledge, even my brother would figure it out. He hadn't said anything about it yet, but I knew he would eventually. I asked her what she would do about it when he did finally inquire about it. She answered with the fact that she would tell him outright with the next half-dozen bouquet.

It was night once more, and she was asleep. I was awake, however, and she mumbled in her sleep, rolling over onto her side, now pressed against me. I turned on my side carefully, so as to not wake nor hurt her, and placed my arm over her. Eventually she rolled onto her other side, and without remorse or shame for my actions, I pulled her against me. She was my wife, and while she did enjoy messing with my emotions and desire from time to time, I knew she was only playing, and so I would reciprocate. We had become increasingly playful over the years, and she would be frisky if she was in a good mood, but if others were around we would use our telepathy and she would smirk at me almost constantly.

"Mmm… Slender…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Of course. I will make you whatever you like."

"Was… just wondering."

She seemed to fall asleep again after that, and her slow breathing lulled me to sleep.

**Entity 303's Pov**

I wondered how Spice was doing with her training. Perhaps it was because she was so young that she was weaker than Enderbrina had been. I went to watch her training, simply spectating. She seemed to be having a difficult time, but I could see Enderbrina was holding herself back, using only telekinesis and a clone of herself to fight, instead of fighting Spice physically, and risking her child being hurt.

"Hi, Enderbrina."

"Hi, Entity."

"How's the trainee doing?"

"She could be better… but of course she didn't have the training I did while I was a mortal."

"Wait, what?"

She turned toward me, an eyebrow raised. "Really? You didn't expect that from me?"

"Well… I guess it makes sense." She responded with a hum. "So uh… how's the little one doing?"

"So far, so good… I've been eating plenty — but not too much — to keep it healthy. I'm actually a few months along, you know."

"Really? How long exactly?"

Her expression became thoughtful. "Well, it was just before Spice was chosen. So, three months and a few days? Maybe three and a week."

"Already?"

"Time does fly…"

Spice was knocked to the ground. Enderbrina healed her trainee and turned to me fully. I hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much…"

She tensed. "Don't make it harder than it already is, Entity. You and the gods were my first forever family…"

I felt warm drops on my shoulder, she was crying. I tried to bargain with her. "You don't have to stop visiting, you know. You can always visit. There's no reason you need to stop."

She sighed. "You're right… but I will visit only once in a great while when I have the chance. I don't think Slender and I will be having more children after this one. Two is enough to have heartbreak over."

I pulled back, smiling. "Well, you'll have to let us know the moment you deliver. Gaia was a beautiful enderwoman, you know. It was sad when she died of natural causes, but I enjoyed seeing her while I did."

She returned my smile with a sad one. "I will let you know, or I might send Slender once he stops doting over me and the child for a moment. Despite his deadly personality, he is quite protective."

"Enderbrina!"

"Oh, Simon, there you are. I was hoping to see you."

I went over to Spice, helping her to her feet while Enderbrina talked with Simon. I was surprised he kept drinking those potions… going over to him, I took a good look at him, he always made sure he had at least another fifty years to live, and I notified him he had let it drop to forty-nine. He thanked me, and pulled out another potion, looking at it doubtfully. He sighed.

"I don't know… I'd love to keep living… keep adapting and seeing new inventions… but I'm almost four hundred years old."

Enderbrina extended her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Simon, you don't have to keep living if you don't want to. When you eventually decide to let yourself die, I will take your soul and permanently link it to Warp, my dagger, and the two of you will be able to stay with me for eternity."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "But what if I get an idea for a new invention and I'm dead?"

She laughed. "You'd only have to tell me, silly. As a soul within one of my weapons, you'll gain telepathy. From there… well, it's pretty simple."

He nodded. "Okay, then. I guess I'll leave these for now… I have forty years to decide for sure."

She smiled brightly. "Yep. I'll be here to visit once I get the news that you've decided."

He let on a nervous smile, and they continued to talk for a while while I patched up Spice, a few silver drops falling down her face.

"I'm nowhere near as good as she was…"

I sighed. "Spice, she trained herself as a mortal, before Herobrine even visited her. It was pure luck that he picked her, and then you were chosen as well."

I looked at Simon, who was coming over to us. He pulled out a red potion with orange stripes in it, and gave it to her.

"Here, Herobrine asked me to make this for you. It should help you grow in skill quite a bit."

She uncorked the bottle, looking at him skeptically, but drank it anyway. I looked into her mind to see battle techniques forming into ideas, surprised it had worked.

"Wow. That actually worked."

"It… did," Spice responded, thinking.

She looked at Enderbrina, who was still standing a ways away from the three of us. I could tell she was aching to fight Spice herself, instead of giving her a clone. The End goddess closed her white eyes, breathing out, and summoned a clone of herself, giving it both of her Endermetal weapons, rather than just one. She also materialized a chair, and leaned back in it, giving the appearance she was sleeping. The clone suddenly gained power, and it looked directly at me, though it was silent.

"Enderbrina… what did you do?"

The clone waved, and I realized she had sent her soul into the mute clone. However, her real body was still stable; it was as if it were in stasis, which would keep the growing child within safe.

I watched the clone stretch, knowing it was Enderbrina fully in control of it. This one had no growing child, though. I pulled Simon away from the soon-to-be fight. Enderbrina got ready, I could see the thrill in the clone's eyes. Once the fight broke out, I was mesmerized. Enderbrina moved like fluid around her opponents attacks, nothing like her for-fun-fight with Slenderman. She had taken hard hits during that fight, but she was clearly winning this one. Once again, Spice was defeated, but the clone knelt down and healed her. Spice looked up at the silent Enderbrina, and they both smiled. The clone backed up, and crumpled to the ground, disappearing as Enderbrina's soul returned to her. A wide smile had broken out over her face, it seemed like she had very much enjoyed herself. She stood up, her smile fading some, and looked at Spice.

"You're ready to try level four for real. Entity… could you bring her there, please?"

"Sure."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure, Simon."

I brought them to the training room, Spice quickly heading inside.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

As soon as I arrived home, Slenderman had picked me up again, just like that time when he had rescued me. I huddled against him, hidden away in our bedroom. We spent most of our time together here, as he could truly let his inner self show. Not the monstrous one, but the gentle, loving, side of himself. He sat behind me, letting me lean back on him.

"So we know teleporting is safe for the child now."

"Yes."

"Slender…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think we will ever have another after this one," I asked, putting my hand protectively over the bump that was clearly showing now.

"It will always be by your own choice, you are the one that must carry the child for so long," he answered, placing his hand over mine. "You will always be the one to decide that. When I asked for another, it was of my own desire… my own selfish desire. However, you agreed after some time… and for that I am grateful."

I sighed softly. "After this child… I will let you know if I wish to have another one."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that… but you know I would never force myself onto you."

A light smile pushed its way onto my face. "I know."

He teleported us to the balcony, still sitting the same way. We watched the night go by, exchanging little in words. I remembered the cold beyond the atmosphere. It was something I reveled in whenever I was in Minecraft, but here, it was far too cold. I thought about what Entity 303 had said; to continue visiting, even if it wasn't often. I wondered, if I were to do so, would I grow distant from everyone? Everyone I knew?

"You do not have to worry. This is your home, is it not?"

I nodded. "I will spend most days here, once Spice's training is finished."

"Until then?"

"I will spend as much time _as possible_ with you, and the Creepypastas. Going back to Minecraft that first time was incredible, but I will always feel more at home here rather than there."

He hummed in reply and hugged me around my bump, careful not to crush the child. I smirked, deciding to be a bit frisky, and put my hand over his, moving it upward. He tensed, until he completely resisted, not letting me pull his hand over my chest. I giggled a little, enjoying playing with his emotions and desires. However, he startled me by returning it, and rubbing the top and inside of my thigh with the same hand I had just moved.

"Two can play at that game, my dear," he said in a low, husky tone.

"Yeah, and?"

Soon we were both teasing each other, though it was all harmless. I ended up kissing him, my arms around his neck and him holding my hips, his fingertips just reaching my rear. We pulled away, laughing at ourselves.

"Despite being a bit excited now, I enjoyed that," I admitted.

"I enjoyed it as well… but we should be getting ready for the day."

"Do we have to?"

He sighed. "I do not wish to either, but as the owner of this mansion, I will at least take care of its residents' breakfast before returning."

I pouted. "Oh, alright… I suppose I'll join you for breakfast."

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

It had been five months since I had last seen my sister, and she was quite bloated now, as expected from a pregnant enderwoman like her. She spent most of her time in the blue masked man's room, as her delivery time was not far away. Today, while I visited her, his mask was pushed to the side, and I could clearly see his face for the first time. His skin was a pale, ashy gray, and I could see sharp, interlocking teeth as he talked with her, laughing with her.

"I'll never forget his face, that's for sure."

"He was so scared of us! To think he had once been my best friend."

"I wonder, what would've happened if we had never eaten him? Maybe Slendy would've made him a Creepypasta."

"Or Zalgo might've. I know last time we were in Hell he had told me he was trying to decide on whether to give a couple souls the chance or not."

"Well, we haven't had any additions recently. I suppose he might use your child to reincarnate one of those souls. I know he's done it with humans before."

She frowned. "EJ, he didn't do that with Gaia."

I was simply waiting for a chance to talk with her. What the gray man said next was surprising.

"Right, she was a gift to you and Slender for making him what used to be Fate. Now, maybe he won't, but there's a chance."

"So close to me delivering, though? I'll notice the change, my child is going to be strong anyhow."

"I'm sure he would have notified, you, Sister," I said finally. "If I know Creators, they always say what they are going to do before they carry out the action."

She looked over at me, then back to Eyeless Jack. "So… he would have told me, then."

"Changing your child at this point would be… harmful. I guess I got carried away, sorry."

She nodded before her face turned into a grimace, a groan escaping past her clenched teeth. "Oh… ow… I guess… I've gone into early labor…"

"So soon," I asked.

"It's normal for a woman to go into early labor in the preceding eight to twelve hours before she goes into labor, when she births the child," he answered calmly, as I heard my sister's breathing pick up pace.

Slenderman appeared by her side, and her face showed mild signs of relief, before she groaned softly. Something didn't seem right about me being there, so I left the room, but then felt her power increase, and looked back. She was her vengeful personality, something I hadn't seen for a while. I closed the door, and went out to the living room.

"Herobrine?"

I looked up, Jane was looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I uh… didn't wanna make a scene in the delivery room, if you know what I mean. I don't exactly feel right watching my little sister… y'know… give birth."

"Wow, is she already in labor?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so, I think it's early labor or whatever. EJ said something about it but I didn't pay much attention. Slenderman is with her right now."

Jane sighed. "I can't believe she's going through with it a second time… early labor can last up to half a day."

I already knew this. "So how old is everyone, if they don't mind sharing?"

"First, you tell us."

I grinned. "Ben, you'd never believe me."

"Oh yeah? Four hundred years isn't a short time to live."

"Neither is five millennia," I countered.

The elf's mouth fell open in shock. I looked around the room, everyone held similar expressions, or those that didn't wear masks did. I could only feel the surprise from the ones with masks.

"You're older than Mr. Slendyman," Sally piped up. "Old guy, old guy," she taunted.

I chuckled. "Yes, it's true. I've been around for five thousand years. I was just wondering if anyone would give me a chance to say what I just did."

"You'd never know it with that broody teen image you like so much."

I changed to look the age of nineteen, and smirked. "Well, that's my unique ability. I can change to look whatever age I want to be seen as."

"Nineteen."

"Correct."

"So what's with the muscles?"

I snorted, amused. "Gods are inherently strong. While men are usually supposed to look strong, women tend to appear… softer, but I mean no offense when I say that. I know you, Jane, are quite strong yourself. However… all gods and goddesses have a form of mild shapeshifting once they learn their first ability. If they don't like how they look, their body can change slightly to be the shape they want."

"So… you like being all muscly."

"Pretty much. Null likes it too."

"So you _are_ with him?"

I huffed. "Yes, Ben, Null and I are married. Get over it. Now come on, what do you say we play some of those games you love so much?"

He sighed. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

**Slenderman's Pov**

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl," Eyeless Jack said, as he handed the tiny bundle of swaddling cloth to Enderbrina. "I'll leave you with her for now."

The door closed quietly, and she looked up at me, her white eyes rimmed with silver, both from joy and the twenty hours of labor she had gone through. "Slender… look at her… she's so beautiful."

I looked down at our daughter, in awe of the natural cycle once again. She was faceless, like me, but she had hair, thankfully. Little dark-gray wisps grew on the top of her head, and I could see ears on the sides of her head. Her eyes were closed for now, but when they opened they glowed a medium gray, not unlike the shade of dead enderman eyes.

"Thank Zalgo she has eyes," I muttered. "I do not think I would get used to looking in a mirror every moment I look at our daughter."

Enderbrina giggled. "You would have had to if she didn't."

Inspecting her more, she yawned, revealing her sharp teeth behind the skin. I had learned how to read the eye movements of the glowing solid-color eyes over the years, and waited for her to look at me. She cooed, looking up at me, finally. I slowly raised a finger, and gently poked her nose, earning a giggle.

"What do you want to name her, my dear?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah it is."

Enderbrina sighed as little Sarah began crying, and moved her gown out of the way to feed her.

* * *

I woke to hear Sarah saying something very similar to what Gaia had said all those years ago. She had grown tentacles, white like Trenderman's. Her dragon tail was also a paper-white. The only thing about her that was not the same color as our matching skin was her hair, teeth, and the inside of her mouth. Sarah's teeth were lavender, and of course, the inside of her mouth was a black color. Her hair was the same near-black gray as Enderbrina's hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Sarah, for waiting so long."

"Thanks, Mom… hey, Dad, did you see them?"

"I did. Do you like them?"

She frowned. "Sorta…"

"What do you not like about them?"

"Well… I was hoping they'd be black like yours… not white like Uncle Trender's, and Uncle Offender's…"

"Maybe they'll change to be black over time," Enderbrina suggested. "Who knows. Perhaps you might even have both black _and_ white ones."

Sarah seemed to brighten up slightly at that. "Thanks Mom… I guess they might change… or be both."

* * *

Indeed, they had begun to turn black after a while. When Sarah saw this, she became excited. More than once, she asked me to take her hunting to learn how to use them, and I would happily oblige each time. I knew that the new goddess' training was not complete even after all this time, so it gave Enderbrina a chance to go further the training of the immortal. Her name had been Spice, but she had told me that they had yet to hear a name from the Nature woman.

"Dad? Hello?"

Sarah's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"You kinda zoned out on me… I was asking if you would teach me more about being… like you, with how you kill for sport?"

Kill for sport? I rarely ever did that, but with a small sighed I nodded. "Yes, of course. Though hunting humans for sport _is_ wasteful, it is quite enjoyable when done as a treat to yourself. What would you like to learn first?"

* * *

Another human fell dead to Sarah's claws. I patted her shoulder, more proud of her than I thought I would be. "Well done, Sarah. You'll be able to hunt on your own tonight."

_"__Tonight!?"_

"Yes, tonight, you will. Your mother and I will be here to spectate your first lone kill, but I know you can do it, not only from your past actions but from what I have seen today."

She began breathing heavily, then threw her arms around me, dark tears streaming from her eyes. I patted her back. Having grown used to hugs from my time spent with Enderbrina, I hugged her. Her tears slowly stopped, and I wiped them away.

"You know you are capable of it, Sarah. I know it, and even your mother does."

"But… then I'll have to leave, won't I?"

"Not if you do not wish to do so. The mansion will always be open to you because of your heritage."

"You mean… because you're my Dad?"

"Yes, and because you take after me, and your mother, you will have no difficulty finding it. If you can remember the clearing, you will always find your way home. Your mother can sense presences, so even if we are in a different dimension, she will know you are here."

She smiled. "Okay… then I'll go get ready!"

I wondered why she wanted to get ready, but dismissed it as I returned to my mansion. I felt a glare on me from the living room, and turned to see nobody was there. Pinpointing the source of the stare, it had to have been one of the gods was visiting, as I saw no person standing where the gaze was coming from. I mentally cursed my inability to feel "presences," waiting for the invisible person to turn visible again. When I heard a certain spider's hiss, I knew who was glaring at me.

"Entity 303."

I saw the white-cloaked god come out of hiding. "Hello, Slenderman."

I noticed he hadn't been glaring, it was simply the feeling of his eyes watching me. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah… I wanna talk to you… privately."

With more speed than I thought possible for him, he had brought me down the hall to vacant room and had pushed me against a wall. Smirking, I pushed him off, restraining him with my tentacles.

"You should know — from Enderbrina defeating me with the power she has — that trying to attack me is no laughing matter."

The red-eyed hybrid growled. "Fine, just let me out of these."

Unwrapping him, he took a step back and huffed. He was searching for words by the look of his expression.

"I… don't want you to think I am doing this because I cannot take care of her, but I want you and Enderbrina to keep Anansi. She is a well-trained spider, and she will live along with you for as long as forever, but she has to wear that collar for that to happen. So… what do you say?"

"No, and allow me to explain why. Anansi is _your_ spider, from Minecraft. She belongs with you, and you belong in Minecraft. While I enjoy your company from time to time, all of us except for you, Anansi, and the gods belong here, with Enderbrina as a bridge between Minecraft, where you belong, and our world."

He sighed. "Alright… I'll go tell Anansi. She should know."

With that, he disappeared. I could not tell where he had gone, cursing my inability again, and teleported to the balcony. Enderbrina was there, waiting for me.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"Entity 303 wanted to talk to me, so we talked and he is satisfied."

"Good…"

She turned around, and tugged at my tie, before she brought her lips crashing into mine. Not surprised by this, I returned it, then she moved back to breathe after a few moments. She leaned against me, as she often did. I suggested we sit on the bench, and she agreed.

"Slender?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I noticed your thoughts earlier. What makes you so unhappy about not being able to feel presences?"

"The fact that when another has the ability to teleport, and they are not you, I do not know where they have gone."

She sighed, "Having such an ability is a blessing and a curse, you know. You don't exactly have the ability to feel my presence specifically, per se, however… you _are_ able to know where I am because of our bound souls."

"Then explain to me what exactly this ability does."

She sighed again. "An immortal with the ability to sense presences will know approximately how strong another being is and where they are. Sometimes, even what the being might be doing at that moment, whether we want to know or not. Although, there are times where we lose focus enough where we don't feel presences at all," she finished, turning around to face me instead of looking at the moon. "Like sleeping, going into stasis, and another… more exciting thing."

"I see, and that is why you choose to sleep or go into stasis at night."

She nodded.

* * *

**Spice's Pov**

Again, she just _had_ to eat whenever she came here… though she seemed to finish much quicker this time, and had eaten less.

"So uh… it's been a while," I said, trying to make conversation as she licked her fingers of the human's blood. I was amazed how she didn't get the blood all over herself. "What have you been up to?"

She gave me an unimpressed stare. "Well my daughter is old enough to leave me and my husband now, so she's off, probably trying to find her place in the world, where she belongs, you know?"

I nodded, rubbing my arm. "How exactly would she do that?"

"There's a whole society of monsters and Creepypastas hidden away, on Earth, anyway. Not here… I would feel their presences if there were any."

"You mean those monsters you call a family," I asked, feeling bold.

She fixed me with a glare. "Would you call the gods monsters?"

"Uhh…" Was that a trick question? "No?"

She huffed, obviously annoyed. "You know they killed my first daughter, right? She didn't even live to be five years old before they killed her."

"I thought she lived, though."

"They were the ones who brought her back."

"Wow, I guess they are monsters…"

I couldn't breathe, and saw anger written clearly on her face. "Monsters would not have brought her back. You're lucky I don't erase your existence right here and now."

"Why? It… it's not… like they… need me… r'anything."

Her expression calmed down, her arm coming away from my throat. "You're right. _They_don't need you. But, _you_ need them, right?"

I became confused, returning her now-level gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You need them to survive."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just like me. I can see it in your memories. You're ecstatic that he chose you, that he's taking you under his wing. Er… figuratively. You were poor, starving, before you became immortal."

I sighed. She was right. I did need them. "Okay, I admit it… I was, and you're right."

"Then go get something to eat. Gods need to eat, too. You and I are no exception."

I nodded, heading to the kitchen, feeling her gaze follow me. I didn't mind, really. I was happy to have the attention. Sighing, I looked in the fridge, finding plenty of gems, minerals, and the like. Taking some, as well as a bottle of mercury, I plopped down at the dining table and ate until I was full, taking the bottle of mercury with me.

"Good."

I looked up, she was still there, but was relaxed on the steps to… her throne, or my throne?

"Your throne. I'm simply training you with the help of the other gods while I stay on Earth."

"What happens when my training is over?"

"I'll only be visiting once in a great while," she replied, standing up. "So you'll still see me, but only on occasion. Like on Hallowe'en, and other holidays.."

I frowned. "What's so special about holidays?"

She giggled, it was so strange to hear her do that. But she was smirking. "Well, for one, we only celebrate Hallowe'en because its when all the Creepypastas leave and I can spend time with my husband and daughter. The other holidays are simply times to relax and have fun for a day."

I smirked back at her. "Are you sure Hallowe'en isn't time to spend with _just_ your husband?"

She continued wearing her confident smirk. "Oh please, he's a gentlemonster," she said, making me think I was wrong. "He would never do such a thing as force himself on me," Her voice turned dark. "…and why are you prying into my love life?"

I backed up, suddenly very afraid for my life. "I-I was just… trying to make a joke!"

She hmph-ed triumphantly and turned away. "Well, best of luck to you. The gods will finish your training."

**Herobrine's Pov**

Her new name was Somille. As I went to tell "Spice" her new name given by Nature, I gathered the other two gods on my way to The End. When we were all gathered, she turned to us, a look in her eyes that told me she had received Simon's potion. As I approached her, she waited patiently.

"Spice."

"Yes, Herobrine?"

"Your new name is Somille."

"Darkened kin… I suppose my soul is darkened now."

Her gaze traveled over my shoulder, undoubtedly looking at the other hybrid.

"Entity, if my emotions become difficult to handle, will you help me?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

She smiled. "Thank you." Her gaze returned to me. "Thank you, Herobrine. My thanks to all of you… for your patience and wonderful help. I know it wasn't easy training me… but I feel truly honored to be among your ranks."

I smiled at her sincerity. "Now that it is over, we should all head to the next Moonlight Dance. I'll see you there."

They all agreed, and we dispersed, back to our respective worlds.

**Somille's Pov**

So I was Somille now. After the gods dispersed, I went over to Darkscale, who showed no signs of aging besides her size. She was fully grown, of course, and landed with a thump in front of me.

_Darkened kin… a fitting name, for one like you._

_Nobody knows that ancient language anymore._

_Except for us. We should teach them._

_I will. Tonight, I will share everything I know about the ancient language with them, through manipulation of memories._

_Good._

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I flopped down in our bed, sighing contentedly as Slenderman's tentacles pulled me against him.

"She's a handful… but at least I can spend all my time with you, now."

"Do they know you've finished training her?"

"Of course, I let them know before I left. She might even have her new name by now."

I slipped off into slumber before I heard anything else from him. However, I woke in the middle of the night to find I had turned over so my back was pressed against his chest, and I was surprised to hear a very consistent purr from him, as if he had only recently just fallen asleep. He wasn't sleeping well; was it because of Sarah's departure? I decided not to think on it, and ask him in the morning instead. A few hours later, I woke to biting pain in my abdomen, Slenderman's hand still protectively over me, but now he was angered in his sleep. I tried to wake him up, but his claws only dug deeper into me.

"Slender… Slender! Wake up! You're dreaming… you're hurting me!"

I could feel his claws inside my abdomen, slicing through with ease. I held back a cry, not wanting to wake everyone in the mansion. I decided to try to put my hand over his, and felt his claws return to fingers, and a jerk from him as he jolted awake. He sat up quickly, looking at my wound. I could see dark tears forming on his face. I smiled, even through the pain I was in.

"It's okay, Slender… it was an accident."

"I hurt you…"

"Oh, come on. You were dreaming," I said, putting my hand over the wound gently. It began to heal, and I felt even more tired once it healed over enough. "I'll be fine, trust me. It takes a lot more than ribbons for internal organs to kill me. You know this."

He laid back down, though had his back against the mattress, and his purple-stained hand over his own stomach.

"I lost control, my dear… I was not dreaming."

"What do you mean?"

"My dream woke me, and I was mindless."

"I see…" I kissed him, and laid down beside him. "In that case, perhaps this arrangement will work better." I placed my hand across his midsection, and laid my head on the pillow next to his. He would see me if he woke up, and instantly regain his sanity. "Maybe you should leave again. It's been what, almost three and a half centuries?"

He hummed softly. "No, that is not the case. It was simply a night terror… something I haven't had since I was a mere child myself… but it will be fine now."

"It's because Sarah left, isn't it?"

He tensed. "Yes. It is. I know she will be just fine, but as her father, I cannot help but worry."

I kissed his cheek. "She'll be okay. You're her father, and she takes after you quite a bit. Well… the 'you' I met upon my arrival here."

He chuckled. "Alright. Let's rest."

So we did, sleeping through the rest of the night. In the morning, I woke to hear that wonderful, monstrous purr again, and turned over, finding him nuzzling my cheek as I did so. I giggled, and he gave me his usual "good morning" kiss.

"How did you sleep after my... mistake?"

"Well, healing takes a bit out of me, so I slept like a rock from pure exhaustion. What about you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Truthfully, it was a fitful sleep. You are my wife, and I nearly killed you, and when it was not by my own choice..."

I cupped his cheek. "I already told you, it's okay. We're both a little unstable when we sleep. I might have done the same thing with the wrong dream terrorizing me."

"Would you have?"

I nodded. "Don't worry about it."

His hand placed itself on the back of my neck as he kissed me again. I sat up, breaking off the kiss, and he followed me. I looked out the window in our room, a dull gray covered the sky and rain pattered on the window. I commented on it.

"Nobody will want to go anywhere today with that rain. How about we just stay in our bedroom all day?"

"That would be enjoyable. We shall."

I stretched, trying to wake up my arms and legs a bit more. I heard him hum in the middle of my stretch, and turned to him.

"You've never done that before?"

"I have."

"Alright… I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I did not think… ah, your shapeshifting, my mistake."

* * *

**Slenderman's Pov**

When she returned, she was still in her human form. Though, she had kept her white, glowing eyes. Before I could ask about it, she explained.

"I can see better with my eyes like this. Though our eyes are sharper than mortal eyes, as an immortal, my eyes not only symbolize power but are more sensitive to movement than Red's eyes or Entity 303's eyes. I find with my hybrid soul and fighting spirit, and with living here, the slightest movement is only seen when I have them. Shapeshifting them into normal eyes would make me lose that."

"The way your different abilities work is still quite fascinating."

She hummed in response, before pausing. "Er… you don't mind if… I'm natural, in front of you, right? I mean…" She blushed, her temporarily dark brown skin lightening a bit. "You've seen me naked before but… right now is… a bit different."

"Not at all… but I will turn away if you wish for privacy."

She hugged the towel around her closer to herself. "It'll only be for a few moments… I need to dry my hair and get dressed."

I turned away, knowing she was nervous about it. I heard shuffling, waiting for her to say when it would be alright for me to look again.

"Okay, I'm all set. Thank you."

I looked back, she was still her human self. The towel was now wrapped around her head, supposedly with her hair inside it. She was clothed in her "winged lady" outfit. The shirt was purple with black trim, and the pants were blue, a sort of pseudo-jeans, with dark green trim. She smiled at me, her lavender teeth another thing that remained of her natural self. She sat next to me in our bed, leaning up against me, as I had moved against the headboard. I cautiously took her hand, curious as to what her human skin would feel like compared to her metallic skin. Surprisingly, it felt exactly the same.

"Something wrong with my hand?"

"No… it feels — surprisingly — the same as your metallic skin."

"Well, yeah. My tiny amount of human DNA does that."

"Interesting." She sighed, nuzzling into me more. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have to ask you… what were you dreaming about that made you get all angry like that?"

I didn't respond immediately. When she called my name again, I looked at her, and put my arm around her. "I saw humans killing our daughter Sarah, but I could do nothing about it. I had also dreamt I had captured one of the humans, and while I was mindless, you were the human in my grasp."

She shuddered fearfully. "Oh… that's awful. At least Sarah knows she can teleport here if she's in danger. I'm glad she learned it so early on."

"I found myself in awe both times we had a child, while it is still a newborn in your arms. In awe of what Zalgo's abilities can do, in awe of the natural cycle, in awe of you putting up with the uncontrollable hormones and pain of giving birth."

She giggled. "Women are stronger than most men think. But you know this firsthand."

"Yes, I do."

She hummed, hugging me. I noticed her skin had turned its metallic black again, and purposefully knitted our fingers together, seeing the contrast. She smiled, I knew she liked it when I did this. She got onto her knees, moving her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Slender… promise me something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Love me until the end of time."

"Of course, my dear. I cannot do anything less."

She smiled and hugged me again. I held her close, listening to the patter of rain against the window.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

Most of our day was spent in silence, listening to the breathing of one another. I felt his tentacles wrapping around me, and leaned into him more. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, and met him in the dream world. He had also fallen asleep. It was strange, though, how I had fallen asleep. Maybe it was because of the rain that I was so sleepy.

_"__It's quiet here…"_

_"__Indeed, for you. You cannot remember your dreams. I see a vivid dream very clearly around us." _His head turned about, as if observing the area. _"It is quite strange, how your dreams are so vivid, yet you cannot remember them."_

_"__All I see is black here."_

_"__Hmmm… it is too bad, this scenery is quite peaceful."_

Before I could say anything else, I woke up, and looked up at my husband, also waking. He kissed the top of my head.

"Perhaps we could go hunting if this rain stops soon. I do not want you getting hurt."

"Sounds great."

* * *

Over the years, not much more happened, besides the occasional visit to Minecraft. It seemed everything had turned out fine. And it had, in all honesty. I spent most of my time wandering around the mansion and hunting, and the occasional day alone with Slenderman. We were side by side whenever we went anywhere, but sometimes we wanted it to be just us. I continued getting roses, among other flowers, from Smexy, who I had gotten used to calling him by his nickname. He was… actually somewhat of a gentleman now, never forcing the flowers on me, though I readily accepted them, knowing they were harmless. I had already blanketed the city in the roses, and when I showed him, I could feel his excitement. I had watched him run around the streets — disguised of course — like a young child in a candy shop. Nobody saw him, thankfully. Simon had decided to join me, his soul now imbued into an Endermetal weapon of his choosing. It had turned out to be a short sword. I looked up at the sky from the balcony, waiting for my husband. I felt his presence appear next to me and his hand take mine.

Sure, my life had been an emotional roller-coaster, but I was happy now, and I knew my life would stay this way. Nothing would change that, Zalgo assured me. My life had turned out better than I ever thought it would. With a husband at my side, to forever protect me, I knew one thing for sure.

This life couldn't get any better.

* * *

***Yay! Happy ending! Uh... kinda. Well, I suppose this is one ending, like in those games where you have multiple endings? Yeah, like that. LeMafiaKreb and I have been working on something very special... keep a look out for it! You can find out more in my bio, and you should definitely check out their stories, especially if you like comedy. Anyway, that's all for now. See you next time!***


End file.
